In the course of integrated circuit (IC) evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling-down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling-down also produces a relatively high power dissipation value, which may be addressed by using low power dissipation devices such as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Meanwhile, some components and devices in an IC chip still have a relatively larger size for applications such as analog circuits or high-power circuits than those for applications such as digital circuits. Various manufacturing processes have been introduced to effectively components and devices having various sizes in a single IC chip.